All for you
by KlaineBowX
Summary: It start's When Blaine goes to surprise Kurt, But, Blaine get's a surprise for himself. Now, Blaine feel's the need to do whatever he can to keep Kurt safe. Klaine. Rated M For future.


It wasn't until eleven when Kurt finally did pull his car into the drive-way. Even then. He sat in his car, Staring at himself in the mirror. "Yup," He said, Too himself, "This is going to scar" He told himself, As he ran his finger across the scratch, on his face. He didn't mean for his night to end up like this. What he did want, Was to finish rehearsing with Rachel. And surprise Blaine. Things, Don't ever work out that way, Though. After ten minutes, He managed to get out of his car, And limp up too his house. In some way's He was happy that his dad and Carole were away on a trip. And Finn was with Puck. He didn't like to be alone. But this way, No one would have to see him, With a beat up face. Oh, He couldn't wait until he had to explain this too his dad. "See, What happened was.." He sighed, And walked past the living room, Too the stairs, Which he was regretting walking up. Only looking at himself in the mirror. He had a black and blue eye. Well, It will be. right now it was just yellow. The scratch on his face was large, and there was no way he would be able to hide it. His side, hurt. And he was bleeding. But, he wouldn't look at it. He couldn't look at it. He stepped onto the stair's. Each step he went up, He groaned out, Because it hurt to hold himself up, Let alone walk. When he got too the steps, He walked into the bathroom, At the end of the hall. Where he traced his eye with his finger, Making a mental reminder to go sunglasses shopping tomorrow. His room wasn't that far from the bathroom. Yet, it took everything he had, not to yell out, screaming in so much pain. And he did, He opened his door, And closed it, Leaning against it. The one time he hated where his bed was positioned, All the way on the other side of the room. And then, That's when he noticed it. A jacket hanging across his bed. It wasn't his jacket. It was Blaine's jacket. Had he forgotten it there? No, he couldn't have, The last time Blaine was in his room, He woar his Dalton Academy jacket, and this wasn't it. "You are in very late." Blaine said. In a low voice, As he stood too his feet. It scared Kurt half to death. He jumped. Which hurt his side, That much more. "Jesus Christ Blaine! How did you get in here?" He asked, His heart pounding inside his chest. "I came a few hours ago, I was going to surprise you." Blaine said, Crossing the room. "Where were you?" He asked Stepping in front of Kurt. Kurt was only praying that he couldn't see in the dark. "Rachel's. She wanted to practice for a duet." He told his boyfriend. Blaine only looked at him with questionable eyes. "Until eleven PM?" He asked, crossing his arms on his chest. Kurt only nodded, and looked down. "Well, your here now." Blaine told him, And put a finger under Kurt's chin, Softly pressing his lip's too Kurt's. And Kurt kissed him back. One of those soft kisses, Those kisses that make you forget about every thing's that's happened. "Do you have to go home tonight?" Kurt asked him, Murmuring in his ear, Blaine's face was burrowed in Kurt's neck, As he shook his head, "Dad's gone for the weekend. Wanna stay..?" He asked, Planning it in his head. He knew, He was going to hate the conversation about the condition of his face, But he had too. The one night, he didn't want to be alone.  
>"Of course," Blaine said, Which brought a smile too Kurt's face. And Kurt, slowly moved. Too the other side of his room. Doing his best not too yell out in pain. Or, limp too his bed. Blaine followed, Laying beside him. To Kurt, It was a relief that he finally got to sit down. Though his side, still hurt, He didn't have to hold himself up anymore. Yet more pain came, When Blaine decided to be playful, and roll over on Kurt. Looking down in his face, "You're so tense," Blaine told him, And ran a finger across Kurt's face. "Relax." He couldn't, though. Because it felt as if His side was going to explode. He didn't say anything. "Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked, this time. Now, sensing something was wrong. When Kurt didn't reply, He got worried, "Kurt, What's wrong?" He asked again. And then, Really noticed it. Blaine rolled off him, When he felt across his cheek. And Kurt sat up. "Kurt, Your face is bleeding.." Blaine, Reached for the lamp, On the bedside Table. "No No No- Don't turn on the L-" But, Kurt was too late. Blaine has turned on the light. And looked at his boyfriend's face, In horror. "Oh My God." Was all he said. <div> 


End file.
